25 to Life
by PunkKity
Summary: It's been three years since Eli proposed to Veronica outside a police station after a bounty hunt. It's finally time for a wedding.


**25 To Life**

Mac helped do up the line of pearls down her back, just as a knock sounded on the door; everyone in the room turned to look at it but Veronica was the first to speak. "If its Eli, tell him that he can't see me till I walk down the aisle." Mac chuckled and stepped away from her, she had three bridesmaids Mac was her maid of honor, Jackie who'd ended up back with Wallace and had been for the last two years and they had worked on the friendship they had started when she had been in Neptune and the most surprising of her bridesmaids had been Parker they had built rocky friendship when her and Logan had split up two years ago, right around the time her and Weevil got engaged. Not that the break-up had lasted since Logan and Parker where back together.

"I'll get it." Jackie smiled and walked to the door, her robe covered her dress and when she opened the door she made sure that no one could see inside. "Wallace, what are you doing? Are you spying for the groom?" Jackie asked and the suspicion could be heard from inside the room making Veronica chuckle.

"I wouldn't think of it, I have something for my sister aight? Her something blue." Jackie held her hand out. "I'll give it to her." Wallace sighed as he put the small box into her hand. "Tell my brother that it better not be boxers or something basketball related." Veronica said as she put on the robe Mac was holding out and went to the door. "Jeez V, you think I would do that on your wedding day? They're a gift open it." Smiling Jackie handed her the box, opening it Veronica gasped softly at the sapphire earrings inside the box. "Wallace these are incredible. Thank you." "You're welcome; it's from Darrell and I." Smiling sweetly Veronica pulled Wallace in for a hug. "How's the groom doing?" She asked quietly, more than a little nervous considering she hadn't seen him in three days.

"He's been great, and that's all you're getting from me. See you out there."

There was no time for protesting as Veronica was pulled back into the room. "Come on, we need to finish getting ready…being late for your own wedding isn't fashionable even for you Veronica." Parker's voice rang out from the other side of the room where she was getting the finishing touches done to her hair. "And personally, knowing Eli you being late would send him on a war path." Mac teased. Rolling her eyes Veronica walked over to the remaining chair allowing the hair dresser do her hair.

"I'm trembling." Veronica said softly as another knock sounded on the door before it opened, her dad peeking in, his smile lit up the entire room. "Oh honey, you look ravishing." He said as he stepped into the room the door closing with a soft click behind him as he walked towards her. "Are you ready for this?" Keith asked as he took her into his arms for a hug. "I don't know, if I walk away now do I get a pony?" She asked bringing up a long running joke between them. A laugh escaped Keith as he stepped away. "Take that up with your soon to be husband, I do believe the days of me having to buy you a pony are over."

Pouting Veronica leaned away from him. "I suppose it's a good thing the man is crazy about me."

"Veronica? Are you ready, we're about to get started." Mac said smiling at her as she held out her bouquet of flowers, a perfect mixture of lilies and roses. "I've been ready since he asked me to be his wife. But someone had to finish school first." Veronica let out a pent up sigh before grinning. "Hey don't blame this on Eli; it was your idea for him to give College a go." Keith said looking proud. It had been her idea, and she was so proud of Eli and putting their wedding on hold for an extra year had been worth it to see him walk across the stage and graduate.

Music started playing and Veronica started to fidget. "Deep breath in honey."

"Oh I'm fine, just don't let me trip." Veronica said grinning as looped her arm into her fathers, she watched as the girls left the room; Mac smiling happily in front of her and Veronica was sure that the smile on her face mimicked it.

Eil's P.O.V

Eli paced the length of the room they were in. "Eli, can you please stop. You're acting like a caged beast." Wallace said from his seat in the corner. "I haven't seen her in three days this is killing me." Eli said as he stopped pacing to look at Wallace. "Three days is hardly that bad, remember that time you were gone for two weeks with Keith on that hunt." Eli grunted and sighed. "Yeah and ask Keith how well that went."

Wallace grinned and Angel laughed from his spot across the room. "You think this is bad, imagine this times ten; blondie is the only girl whose gotten under Weev's skin." Angel grinned as he spoke. "I'm just glad they're finally tying the knot. Was beginning to think one of them was getting cold feet."

"Shut up, you were with Lana for 10 years and had three kids before you put a ring on the girl's finger." Eli said as he looked over himself in the mirror. "We both had to finish school it was a deal we made with the sheriff."

One that he hadn't minded and neither had Veronica it drove him forward and he had ended up doing extremely well in school. "Yeah yeah Weev's the scholar." Angel teased him making Eli sigh. "Where did Logan go?" Wallace asked making Eli aware that one of the grooms men was gone, the fact that Logan was a groomsman in his wedding still seemed mind blowing but it was funny the bridges you build when you could help someone. Their friendship was rocky at first but then Veronica had become friends with Parker and well it made sense to try and get along and while he wouldn't say they were close, Saturday night poker games were a lot more fun with Echolls.

The door opened and Logan waltzed in. "Have I mentioned that I love weddings? The intermingling of the guests and two families is oddly soothing if not for entertainment purposes. I'm pretty sure the older women on Veronica's side are going to have heart attacks when the meet all the tattooed bikers on your side Weevil."

Rolling his eyes Eli looked around the room, it was a little surreal still, and he was getting married in less than twenty minutes. "They'll be fine, I told everyone is was a black tie event." Eli smirked at him and Angel pushed himself off the chair he was sitting in, grabbing the boutonnieres. "We Latino's look good in suits, and we can blend real well." Angel said as he handed out the plastic containers. "Hah, you and blend don't even go in the same sentence." Eli snorted, enjoying the bickering going on in the room; it made him feel like this was a normal day, easing his nerves.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." He said when everyone was finished, Logan stepped close hand on his shoulder giving it a squeeze. "All joking aside, you're a lucky dude. Make sure you remember that." He nodded his head. "Wouldn't forget it." "Alright let's get you out there." The four of them left the room; Eli took his place at the altar, doing his best to ignore all the people in the room looking at him as his boys took their spots by the doors so they could walk the bridesmaids down the aisle before Veronica came out.

The music started and Eli looked down the aisle, Parker and Logan came out first followed by Wallace and Jackie and he was struck by how right she had been, the pale green dresses looked good on both girls and it added to the atmosphere of an early fall wedding. Mac and Angel came out next and Eli turned his body slightly as much as he wanted to see Veronica he was still nervous, turning back he smiled at Mac and grinned at his uncle when he leaned down. "Blondie cleans up nice."

Snorting softly he shook his head in amusement as the wedding march started and Veronica started down the aisle on her father's arm. Eli was sure Keith was grinning at him, but all he could see was Veronica; everything about her was stunning and he had to remind himself to breathe. When they were close enough Eli stepped down and Keith put Veronica's hand into his. "You take good care of my daughter Eli, I'm trusting you with her care." Eli nodded his head. "Of course Keith, I'll take good care of her." Keith nodded his head. "I know you will."

He stepped down and went to sit with Alicia as Eli turned his attention to Veronica he was once again breathless; she had always been gorgeous but today she practically glowed and Eli couldn't take his eyes off her. "You're staring." Veronica said and Eli couldn't deny it "You're absolutely stunning." Was his comeback to her as they took their places and faced the priest.

Standing at the front with her by his side Eli felt himself relax slightly, right up until the time it was time for them to exchange their vows. He let out a breath and smiled at her listening as the priest spoke. "So both the bride and groom has written their own vows. Eli are you ready?" He froze for a moment; relaxing as she squeeze his hand. "More than ready." Eli said as he nodded to the priest turning his attention to Veronica.

Clearing his throat he met her gaze, her blue eyes sparkled in the light and he saw nothing but love shining back at him.

"I'm not very good at this, and I didn't actually sit down and write anything out." The guests laughed and he was almost positive he heard Keith sigh.

"Veronica, I think I knew you were going to be the one for me the day we first met…That day set about a lot of changes in my life. Good changes, this feisty blonde and I started a routine, helping each other out of situations we probably never should have been in." Eli sighed and collected himself, trying to get everything out. "The day you gave me a second chance, I knew that I would do whatever I could to make sure you never regretted it…that you never felt like there was something out there that you were missing. We've had our ups and downs and there have been times when we couldn't be in the same room without fighting, but we always made it through, we always worked together and got through whatever it was we were facing. And I just want to say that I don't want to spend my life with anyone else. You're it. You're my 25 to life. Preferably life"

Veronica laughed softly and Mac sniffled behind her.

"I did write mine down." She teased earning another laugh.

"Eli, if someone had told me in high school that I would fall in love with the leader of the local biker gang, I would have told them that they were crazy." Veronica squeezed his hand. "But the fact that I did fall in love with you adds to my life every day; together we've overcome more obstacles than most people will ever have to face and even when I had to do something on my own I knew you were there a heartbeat away. I knew when we decided to try this again that it was for keeps. There is no one else better suited for me, you balance me out and I think you're the only one who could keep up with me. You've shown me how to trust and taught me to live every moment to the fullest. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, because someone once told me that you and I; we make a good team."

The people around them clapped for them and the priest stepped forward accepting the rings from Angel. "Those where some interesting vows, now we shall carry on with the exchanging of rings. Repeat after me…."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

A new chapter of their life was beginning, sealed with a kiss; and surrounded by all their family and friends.

"May I be the first to introduce you all to Mr. and Mrs. Navarro."

Hand in hand Veronica and Eli walked down the aisle smiling and laughing as people congratulated them. "You ready for this?" Eli asked looking down at her as he held open the door to the limo that would take them to the reception hall. "25 to life? Yeah I think I got this." Veronica said as she ducked inside waving to the guests. This was a new chapter for them both, newly weds. It was going to be something else.


End file.
